pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Diancie
is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. Biology Physiology reflects Will-O-Wisp back at Dusknoir.]] Diancie is a distinctly feminine fairy-like creature with a gray rocky body embedded with bright pink crystals and gemstones. This Legendary Pokémon is the result of a mutated Carbink. Diancie wears a white cloak-like garment with long white sleeves from which its tiny gray hands protrude. Diancie has a golden collar around its neck, a pink diamond on it's chest, and a crown-like headdress of pink gems upon its head. In the center of its forehead, it bears a large round, cut diamond that is bright pink in colour. It has bright red eyes and small pointed ears. The bottom of its body is composed of a large chunk of rock with a pink crystal embedded in its side. Diancie possesses a Mega Evolution. Mega Diancie wears a much longer white cloak; attached to its cloak are long white streamer-like ribbons with small pink diamonds dangling from the ends. Mega Diancie's crystal headdress becomes distinctly larger and more extravagant, and the large diamond atop its head changes its shape from round to slightly heart-shaped. The underside of Mega Diancie's body resembles a great crystal chandelier, composed of many large pink diamond crystals. It has small golden feet, and golden rings around its neck and waist. Its long thin gray arms can be seen, as it no longer has sleeves on its garments. Special abilities Diancie is able to create diamonds by compressing the carbon in the atmosphere between its hands. It is the only Pokémon able to learn the move Diamond Storm. Game info Game Locations |type2 = |xy = Event |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex enteries |type2= |gen=VI |x=A sudden transformation of Carbink, its pink, glimmering body is said to be the loveliest sight in the whole world. |y=It can instantly create many diamonds by compressing the carbon in the air between its hands. |or=A sudden transformation of Carbink, its pink, glimmering body is said to be the loveliest sight in the whole world. |as=It can instantly create many diamonds by compressing the carbon in the air between its hands.}} Stats Mega Evolution Learnset Sprites |type2= |xyspr=Diancie XY.gif |xysprf=Diancie Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Diancie XY.gif |orassprf=Diancie Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Diancie Back XY.gif |VIbackf=Diancie Shiny Back XY.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime In Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, Ash and his Pikachu attempt to help a Diancie and make it the Princess of the Carbink group in a area called the Diamond Domain.Diancie Revealed Trivia *So far, Diancie is the only Generation VI Pokémon that has a Mega Evolution, for now. **It's also one out of the five Legendary Pokémon that have Mega Evolution. **As it's also the only Mythical Pokémon to have Mega Evolution too. *Diancie and Carbink share the same learnset with only one difference with Diancie instead of learning Power Gem at level 46 it's learns Trick Room. Origin Diancie is based on a carbuncle, a fairy with a diamond on its forehead. Etymology Diancie's name comes from the words "diamond", "fairy", and possibly "fancy". Gallery 719Diancie_M17.png 719Diancie-Mega_M17.png 719Diancie_XY_anime.png 719Diancie_XY_anime_2.png 719Diancie-Mega_XY_anime.png 719Diancie_Dream.png 719Diancie_Mega_Dream.png 719Diancie_Mega_Evolution.png PokemonCenterDianciePlush.JPG|Pokemon Center Diancie Plush TakaraTomyDianciePlush.JPG|TakaraTomy Diancie Plush PokemonCenterPromotionalDiancieAndCarbinkPlushImage.JPG|Pokemon Center Diancie and Carbink Plushes References Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon